gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Field Trip
Summary Miss Simian's class goes on a field trip. Plot In Miss Simian's class, Miss Simian announces to everyone that they're going on a field trip to the amusement park. The class then cheers in excitment. Gumball and Darwin then imagines them on the Stomach Destroyer. But that is until Miss Simian announces that they're not going to that amusement park. Instead they're going to Six Flags Great Adventure in Jackson, New Jersey. The class then sighs as none of them have ever heard of that park and that it's far away. Then Miss Simian hands out the permission slips (which are actually enormous packets for long distance travel.) And Miss Simian points out that the trip will also cost $500 (for the hotel, and for the park) and also says that they're due tomorrow. The class then rushes out of the classroom to get the slips signed. When Gumball, Darwin, and Anais get home, they immediately ask Nicole and Richard to sign their permission slips. Richard gets sad as they're going and he's not. And Nicole gasps at the cost, and she also passes out. 20 minutes later, she regains conscioness as the three are standing next to her. They once again ask her to sign it. But she say asks if it's $500 for all of them or $500 each. They say each and she says no. They then ask her the rest of the afternoon where she keeps saying. It wasn't until 10 pm that she finally agrees to sign the packets. She tells them to go to bed as she signs the packets. The next morning, the three find Nicole at the table sleeping without the entire work being done. They wake her up and tell her to finish signing. 30 minutes later, she finishes all the packets, but by then they missed the bus. So then they rush to school with their packets. They were about 10 minutes late when they arrived. They handed in their packets and went to their seats. It turns out taht everyone in the class had turned in their packets. It then fast forwards about 1 month when they're al at the bus (2012 Thomas Saf-T-Liner HDX) at 6:00 am to go on the field trip. They get on the bus and they depart. And they knew it would be a grueling cross-country trip. At about noon, they were in Denver where they ran out of gas. Miss Simian points out that everyone has to push the bus to the nearest gas station which was across the city. It took a while, but they reached the gas station at 5:30, everyone was exhausted. Rocky filled the bus with gas and they were back on the road. Then, when they reached Texas, Carrie, Masami, and Molly decided to pull a prank on Gumball, Darwin, and Anais. They then shot spitballs at them. Miss Simian who was in the front noticed this and yelled at them. They were put back on the bus, and weren't allowed on the fireld trip. ﻿ Category:Part 1 of fanfics Category:Fanfiction Stories